Want
by Jud3
Summary: La trahison les terrifie tous les deux. La culpabilité la rend réelle. La douleur les rassemble. // Shinji x Urahara. TRADUCTION


**Titre **: _Want_

**Auteur **: _ChiharySato22_

**Traductrice **: _Jud3_

**Résumé :** _La trahison les terrifie tous les deux. La culpabilité la rend réelle. La douleur les rassemble. // Shinji x Urahara._

**Couple : ** _Hirako Shinji / Kisuke Urahara_

**Disclaimer**:_ Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et le monde de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, l'histoire appartient à ChiharuSato22. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction._

**Bêta **:_ Cleo McPhee ( merci encore =) )_

**Want**

_Shinji x Urahara_

---

Shinji, Hirako Shinji se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'autre personne savait, il en était absolument _sûr_, et jouait avec lui—le torturait.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention comme il aurait dû ?

L'homme était le séduisant Aizen Sousuke, son lieutenant—captivant, passionnant et, probablement, beaucoup plus fait pour être capitaine que lui-même. Sousuke avait le charisme et la force, Shinji en était sûr, pour correspondre à une telle place.

Mais, c'est alors qu'il y eut la trahison—la trahison qui avait laissé Shinji se sentir plus brisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Shinji devait être honnête avec lui-même—il s'y était attendu. Il savait bien que Sousuke allait se retourner contre eux.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas fait arrêter de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui ; De tout ce que Sousuke faisait à tout ce qu'il était—ou, au moins ce qu'il prétendait être—Shinji en était amoureux.

Mais, Sousuke était dangereux—C'était comme jouer avec le feu. C'était séduisant et excitant, mais on est toujours brûlé à la fin.

Shinji avait été brûlé—_gravement._

Il se souvenait du sourire doux et maladroit de Sousuke. Cependant, malgré cela, il avait l'air d'un leader né—quelque chose que Shinji aurait dû lui apprendre à acquérir.

On pourrait dire que Shinji avait méprisé Sousuke si bien qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait été ridiculement envieux—Sousuke avait ces incroyables qualités qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir—mais il n'avait jamais voulu _être_ ce que Sousuke était, il _voulait_ ce que Sousuke était.

C'était comme un éternel désir.

Ce dernier n'était même pas parti alors qu'il était assis dans sa cellule de prison temporaire, méprisant vraiment Sousuke mais se trouvant encore amoureux de lui.

Il était depuis longtemps—du moins temporairement—revenu à sa forme normale. Peut-être que c'était la rage complète et vide qu'il avait senti pendant qu'il conduisait le Hollow autre part ; le Hollow qui avait grandi en lui avait probablement été incapable de résister à ce déchaînement d'auto mépris.

Shinji voulait hurler. Il voulait tuer. Il voulait rentrer et, peut-être, s'assurer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Sousuke. Mais, ceci en était les conséquences.

Alors il hurla, raclant ses ongles sur les murs de la cellule de prison. Personne ne se réveilla pour entendre. Personne n'était là pour voir.

Il martela les murs jusqu'au sang, les larmes coulants de ses yeux—larmes de colère, larmes d'angoisse, et larmes de regret.

Il était coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume—il voulait encore que Sousuke revienne mais il espérait dans un premier temps ne l'avoir jamais rencontré.

Des émotions contradictoires le déchiraient de part en part dans leur tourbillonnante bataille.

Sorti de nulle part, entre les cris, les oreilles de Shinji entendirent doucement des bruits de pas venant du couloir désert. Les pas résonnaient sur les murs et s'entendaient plus fort que ce qu'ils devaient faire en réalité.

Prêt à tout pour de la compagnie—_n'importe quelle_ compagnie—il s'assit tranquillement et attendit. Alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, ils devenaient plus silencieux et plus prudents.

Le visage qu'il vit à travers les barreaux de sa cellule fut celle de Urahara.

Ses yeux étaient usés et sombres–comme si la vie avait été aspirée hors de lui.

La trahison avait blessé cet homme également—cet homme qui était l'amant de Sousuke.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, à la fois blancs et ternes. Ils portaient la même douleur et l'angoissante culpabilité de savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se serait passé arrivé à terme, mais aucun des deux n'avait fait quelque chose pour arrêter ça.

À ce moment là, ils partageaient leur connaissance, échangeant des regards au lieu des mots.

Ils se contemplaient l'un l'autre, seuls les barreaux de la cellule les séparaient de l'autre. C'était un moment intemporel.

Urahara fut le premier à briser le silence.

Il murmura, « tes mains », et ne dit rien de plus, implorant Shinji de répondre.

Shinji baissa le regard sur ses mains, lacérées et saignantes, mais ne dit rien. Ils avaient tous les deux entendus les cris. Urahara n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander.

Ils gardèrent leurs positions pendant quelques minutes avant que Urahara décide de bouger. Shinji ne savait pas comment—et il n'osa pas demander—mais Urahara se faufila entre les barreaux. Ce n'était pas une prouesse physique mais il avait fait quelque chose—quelque chose dont Shiji n'était pas conscient.

La surprise se vit sur son visage mais il ne dit rien pour la confirmer.

Urahara prit un siège à côté de lui, traînant maladroitement les pieds.

« Ils dorment tous ? » demanda-t-il mollement. Shinji confirma. « Te manque-t-il ? » Le nom n'avait besoin d'être donné. Shinji confirma. « J'espérais qu'il me le dise. » Shinji confirma encore. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. « J'aurais voulu être plus intelligent—j'aurais pu sauver la vie d'innocents. Je suis un idiot n'est ce pas ? Je suis indigne d'être capitaine. »

Shini ne dit pas un mot de condoléances. Il était occupé par le même chagrin—un chagrin pour les innocents et de la culpabilité pour son propre manque d'action.

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs, » dit Shinji, choisissant prudemment ses mots, « Cela ne fait pas de toi un irresponsable. »

« Tu te dis la même chose à toi-même, huh ? » Répliqua Urahara avec ironie, souriant—mais son sourire était vide. « Où penses-tu qu'il va aller maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? »

Shinji n'en avait aucune idée. Urahara devait en avoir une bien sûr, parce que, sinon, Il n'aurait pas dit quelque chose comme ça.

« Il va revenir » Chuchota Urahara en haletant—mais ce n'était pas d'excitation ou d'espoir mais de peur. « Il va revenir et nous tuer tous—il reviendra même avec de plus grands pouvoirs. »

Shinji ne pouvait imaginer Sousuke étant plus puissant que ce qu'il était déjà—mais c'était la pensée qui le terrifiait.

Avec quelle facilité se feraient-ils battre à leur prochaine bataille ?

Mais Shinji ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

Le Sousuke qu'il voyait—celui avec de sombres secrets et des petits sourires satisfaits et tordus, et celui avec les doux sourires et la simplicité qui lui fait défaut à lui-même—était merveilleux.

Le vouloir remplissait son corps—pas de désir, pas d'amour, mais de manque.

Il regarda Urahara et, pour la première fois, dit son nom. « Urahara, » commença-t-il, sa gorge était endolorie par une étrange sensation—si bien que sa voix était sortie rauque et lui s'entendait différemment.

« Kisuke, » Corrigea rapidement Urahara, lui adressant un sourire resplendissant—mais ne contenant pas ses chères marques de fabriques.

« Où est Sousuke ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux sombres et fixés sur le sol sous ses pieds.

Urahara se repris suite à cette question soudaine. « Le monde des Hollows—Hueco Mundo—je présume. »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il aller là-bas ? »

Urahara regarda dehors par la petite fenêtre dans la cellule, captant un rapide aperçu de la lune—c'était encore la nuit. « Pour prendre le pouvoir, je suppose—il vise à _tout_ contrôler. »

« C'est misérable n'est ce pas ? » dit Shinji. Sa voix ne riait pas. À la place, elle sonnait sèche—comme s'il s'étouffait.

Ils s'assirent en silence, regardant les motifs que la lune créait pendant que les nuages dansaient autour d'elle.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Urahara attira Shinji dans un baiser.

Le baiser manquait de raffinement—il était confus et inexpérimenté. Il était inattendu.

Mais, Urahara—ou peut-être pouvait-il s'autoriser à s'adresser à lui en temps que « Kisuke » maintenant ?—ne le voyait pas ; il voyait Sousuke.

Il voulait tout les deux Sousuke—le doux Sousuke, le maléfique Sousuke ; juste Sousuke.

Shinji ne se débattit pas. Il voulait que Sousuke revienne aussi.

Shinji se consacra à son désir pour la première fois de sa vie et l'adressa à Urahara ; Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Ils étaient brutaux et ce n'était comme rien de ce que Shinji avait fait auparavant. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol et ensuite contre les murs et puis ils pouvaient être n'importe où parce qu'il ne pouvait voir assez correctement pour voir où ils étaient.

Les vêtements étaient partis, jetés en un tas qui était maintenant illuminé par les éclats de la lune. Un de ces éclats éclaira les yeux de Shinji et ils brillaient d'un criant désir—son besoin exprimé.

Ils s'embrassaient puis ils ne le faisaient plus—et ensuite ils le faisaient encore. Et des jambes furent levées violemment dans une tentative de contact physique.

Tout était oublié dans leur désir—leur désir pour Sousuke.

Shinji aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Urahara gémir le nom de Sousuke mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ils désiraient.

Shinji laisse son esprit retourner à Sousuke—le seul qu'il n'osait pas réclamer comme siens mais le seul qui pouvait le réclamer comme siens sans aucun effort.

Son corps était criblé de plaisir à la moindre pensée envers lui. Il laissa sortir un seul halètement voilé. « Sousuke ».

Personne n'était réveillé pour les entendre. Personne n'était là pour les voir.

Mais, si quelqu'un avait été là pour les voir et si quelqu'un avait été réveillé pour les entendre, Ils auraient entendu des gémissement et des cris et ils auraient vu des larmes tomber des yeux de Urahara ; ils auraient vu l'amour qui était là—il n'y était pas encore parce que, maintenant, il était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour Sousuke—toujours.

Leur extase dura jusqu'à l'aube. Et, avec l'aube, vint la lumière et la compréhension—avec de l'espoir.

Shinji se réveilla, se retrouva seul et entièrement habillé. Bien qu'il continuait à se sentir nu et froid. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine qu'il pouvait uniquement identifier comme étant celle du Hollow qui avait été crée en lui. Le Hollow brûlait douloureusement—désirant ardemment être libéré.

Il était épuisé et pas en position de le refuser.

Alors que la pure obscurité qui venait avec la sensation d'être englouti par le Hollow l'avalait, Il pensa à Urahara.

Il pensa à Sousuke.

Il comprit.

L'amour, le désir, le manque , le besoin.

Il comprit finalement.

Pour la première fois en cinquante ans, Il versa une larme.

Pour un homme comme lui, être conquis par les émotions était vraiment quelque chose d'autre.

_*°*°*°_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus =)_

_Bises_

_Jud3_

**_Review ?_**


End file.
